


the girl born of madness or not

by blucake129



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blucake129/pseuds/blucake129
Summary: a new life with secrets to be told.





	1. before the first day

**Author's Note:**

> there might be suicide attempts

      "My name is Crystal. Crystal Nightray. It's a pleasure to be in this class and make new friends." I said. "You can sit next to Death the kid." said professor Stein. 

       ****14 weeks earlier****

       My real name is Crystal madness Death. No one but me and excalibur know my secret. We got news that Asura died and this means I'll be the heir to my fathers throne. I won't regret my choice to join the DWMA. Today i woke up to excalibur complaining about me not listening to his rules. I'm the only one who can stand excalibur but i use fear to use him. I know his fear so i put in a dark closet. Excalibur is afraid of the dark.

''LET ME OUT, PLEASE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN. GET ME OUT CRYSTAL PLEASE" 

"Oh excalibur's afraid of the dark" i said laughing.

"PLEASE...ow"

I walked away from the door.

"Excalibur did you pack up already"

"in the 12 century starts my legend"

i push excalibur back into the dark closet and lock the door.

"LET ME OUT PLEASE"

"Let me finish packing"

 **silence**

i finished packing excalibur's and my bags and i open the closet doors.

"Hey Crystal how do you feel that your father's dead and what does your soul look like?"

"I Now look just like him without the third eye and my soul looks like a kishin and witch mixed together." i replied.

"How come i can't see that?"

" Illusion magic is all i can use without ... my body breaking down."

In reality i feel like dieing but i have to strong for.....................................

daddy..................

....... daddy Asura.


	2. first day in class

" Crystal are you a weapon or meister?" asked Stein. "Oh i'm a meister." i replied "Then where's your weapon?" Stein asked.

"oh you want to know" i asked. "yeah" stein said.

I lift my hand up and say "Excalibur" He comes flying in. Excalibur says "Fool why did you call me?"I push him in a closet near Stiens desk.

"IT'S DARK LET ME OUT PLEASE"

I laughed. I stopped and said" Excalibur you're still afraid of the dark. After all these years."

"IT ISN'T FUNNY AND....OW"

I let him out. Still laughing. Excalibur was about to complain but i threatened him. "Want to go back in the closet."

"No. I'm good" he replied.

"Good here you go" i say handing him a lollipop. I see Stein, Death the kid, Blackstar, Oxford and Hiro make a face.

"Oh Did i not say i'm the only one who can deal with him?"

"I WANT YOU TO FIGHT ME" yelled Blackstar. Everyone just looks at him with a wtf face.

"sure with a weapon" Every one stares at me like what. 

 _This is going to be fun._ i thought.

****in the front of the school****

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR A GIRL I WON'T GO EASY ON YOU" yelled Black star with Tsubaki in his hands.

"Bring it" i said with excalibur in my hands.

"Excalibur turn into a gun" i said. "sure thing" he said changing.

"READY TSUBAKI" "YEAH"

GO

***no one's pov***

black star tosses tsubaki and crystal dodges.

Crystal began shooting at black star but he to dodges.

"Excalibur turn into a sword" Excalibur changes

"A SWORD IS NO MATCH AGAINST ME" Crystal hits tsubaki out of his hands.

"Huh" clearly shocked.

Crystal had excalibur in a gun on blackstars head.

"It seems i win"

***crystals pov***

I have excalibur turn back and hand him a candy bar.

"Crystal your bleeding from you side" excalibur exclaims.

I look at my side and showed no emotion.

"it's fine don't worry."

"BUT your hurt"

"SHut up before i put you in a closet." He shuts up instantly.

"hey your a wea.." i put my hand on his mouth and whisper," thats a secret that you must also keep"

Suddenly i collapsed due to blood loss and my world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excalibur can turn into other things depending on his meister's soul.  
> thank you for reading.


	3. Lies about the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies be told in this chapter Also i think crona is a girl.

******** Steins pov********

 I saw the whole fight. I run up to Tsubaki to see if she is injured by excalibur.

"Tsubaki are you ok"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said with a guilty face.

I look over to Crystal and i see her arguing with excalibur. I noticed now that she has a side wound. I see her whisper something to excalibur then tries to stand but i notice the large amount of blood on her sweater. I run over to her just in time to catch her from her fall. Spirit carries her all the way to the nurse's office. I something...Crystal's blood is black. I want to dissect her.

***** Spirit's pov*****

I was watching the fight and i kept watching Crystal. 

 _"Something seems wrong about her"_ i thought. _" Why does she use fear against excalibur?"_

I saw the cut on her side and the amount of blood dripping from it. I see Stein run to her and catch her from her fall. I run up to Stein and picked her up and began to run to the nurse's office with Stein on my side. This is when i noticed her blood is black. I need to talk to Lord Death about this.

*****Crystals pov*****

**_Darkness.... Darkness envelops me._ **

**_ its you fault he is dead you could have saved him. _ **

**_it isn't my fault i was to far away._ **

** _Just accept madness_ **

**_i have to be strong for daddy that what he wanted._ **

I wake up in an unknown room. I can see Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Black star and Tsubaki next to me. I look over and see excalibur facing me with a worried look.

"I see you're awake" said Stein.

"Where am i" 

"You're in the nurse's office"

"Why do you have black blood?" asked Maka.

"So you know" i replied in a low voice.

"why?" asked Spirit who just walked in with Lord Death.

 _"i have to lie_ "  i though 

"I was part of Medusa's experiments before Crona was born.

"Then how old are you?"

"16"

"Are you Medusa's daughter?" Asked Death with a stern voice.

"No i was abandoned on the streets when i was a baby. She took me in."

"Then how old is crona" asked Kid.

"Crona is 15" i said. _that's not i lie i read her soul._

" Are you ok Crystal?" excalibur asked.

"I'm ok. I hate talking about my past?"

"did these questions make you feel uncomfortable?'' asked Spirit.

"All of them did"

"Sorry about the trouble" replied Lord Death.

"We should give her space" said Liz.

"Ok bye crystal"

 _that was a easy lie._ i thought

"you can go home now crystal and go rest"

" sure. let's go excalibur." i said leaving.

_******Daddy asura help me. It isn't my fault.** _

 

 

 


	4. new apearances

****crystal pov****

I couldn't sleep that night. Excalibur kept talking and talking all night. He also broke all the closet door knobs. I couldn't put him in a closet.

"ENOUGH" i said going into the bathroom.

I grab a knife in my fit of rage and cut my hair. I look just like him. I look like daddy without the third eye.

"Shit i have school tommorow."

I still couldn't sleep that night.

****third person pov****

Excalibur walks into the classroom followed by Crystal. 

"Crystal what happened to your hair?" asked Stein.

"Excalibur care to explain?" Crystal replied.

" She had a rage fit" he replied.

"IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SLEEP I WOULDN'T HAVE!"

"That"s not my problem"

"LITTLE SHIT. CAN'T YOU BE FUCKEN GREATFUL THAT I AM SACRIFICING MYSELF TO FUCKEN WIELD YOU."

"CRYSTAL! your language is inappropriate. Just cal..." stein was interrupted by Crystal.

"SHUT UP PIECE OF SHIT. I HATE THIS. I HATE THIS LITTLE SHIT. WHY CAN'T HE JUST FUCKEN..."

Stein gave her a sedation shot to calm her.

****Steins POV****

She's using foul language.

I had to sedate her to keep her from hurting others.

"Excalibur why did you keep her up?"

"she doesn't obey my rules"

"She's lasted longer than anyone else be happy she hasn't put you back"

"Huh"

"Class I am taking her to the nurse please stay here and study"

**daddy what's going on. daddy please come back. DADDY don't leave me. please don't leave me alone.**


	5. truths begin to unravel

***THIRD PERSON***

"Stein. She's breathing harder." Said spirit.

"heh" was all stein said.

"Stein what do you think excalibur and death are talking about? its been an hour."

"Probably on what to do with her..." Said stein.

***Steins Pov***

I stopped. I finally feel her wavelength. and then.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelped crystal.

"What's wrong"

"Her soul is splitting in four" said excalibur.

"How is that possible" says Spirit holding her down along with me.

"I can't tell you. If i do it means her death."

"Tell us"

"No"

"SHE COULD DIE" i YELLED

"She won't die she has handled more pain than this i mean I seen her cry but she always smile. She is stronger than all of you. She has felt pain such as her father's death. She's felt the pain of her body breaking down. Also this isn't the first time this has happened."

she stopped moving

"Hey what now" said spirit worried.

"She beat pain though now she could wake up."

***Soul's pov***

"Guys she's hot fit for a cool guy like me"  
"No she's symmetrical for me"

"NO SHE'S FIT FOR A GOD LIKE ME! YAHOO!"

"Boys chill she may be cute but who would like idiots" Said liz. Maka nods.

"Boys come on we'll be late for training."  said tsubaki.

"Y..yeah...l...l..e..tts go" crona said.

"Hey big sis she reminds me of someone we met on the streets."

every on stops.

"She does. She looks like to one who helped us transform for the first time."  
"Let's go we will be late" Says maka.

then  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"what was that?" asked kid.  
"Lets go it's coming from the nurses office"  
****at the nurses office****  
****Marie's POV****  
I run to the office as fast as i could and i saw the kids.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked  
"we don't know but i'm going in" said liz.  
Oh i regret going in.  
"what's going on Stien. Why are you holding her down?"  
"I don't know a thing. Ask excalibur."  
"My lips are sealed for her life" was all excalibur said.  
"Come on dude be cool and tell us."  
"I can't" said excalibur before he was interupted by kid.  
"I can't feel her soul but i faintly feel a witch."  
"I do too what is it."  
excalibur sighs  
"Stein tell us what to do to help" i said before crystal woke up.  
"Crystal are you okay" asked Spirit.  
she didn't respond but she was pale and looked in shock.  
"Stein! her lips are turning blue and she's going pale." i said worried.  
"She's extremely hot too." said Spirit.  
"MAKA CHOP"  
"I ment her temperature"  
***Excaliburs pov***  
I sit on her bed and say  
"Crystal you're stronger than her"  
"I know but i'm to weak against her power." she responnded quitely but everyone heard.  
"Who's she?" one of them asked.  
i yelled "SOMEONE BRING DEATH HERE"  
i see the kids run out to get him.  
"Excalibur help me" i hear her say. Then she wakes up fully and smiles.  
"I did it" she said with a smile.  
"You did"  
"Hey you called" said Death.  
"Crystal you need to tell him"  
"No!"  
"Tell me what?" he asked.  
"Can we talk someplace private later? I want to go home and rest"   
She has her hands on her head. somethings wrong.  
What could be wrong?

 


	6. It begins

***crystals pov***

"Why are you back after what you did"

"HAHAHa. you can wield me better than your father so accept it."

"SOMEONE BRING DEATH HERE" i hear excalibur say

"It seem that now you have to surrender" i say to her.

"You know i'll be back and i will make you mine"

"Good luck"

I wake up to sense Marie, Stein and Spirit in the room with excalibur. 

_Why can't i see?_

"I did it" i say

"You did" i heard excalibur say.

Lord death walks in the room and says something but i was to busy trying to see if my eye would work.

"Crystal you need to tell him"  
"No!"  
"Tell me what?" he asked.  
"Can we talk someplace private later? I want to go home and rest"

I place my hands over my head to cover my eyes.  _Am i really blind? I want to die._  

"Crystal are you really okay" i hear Stein ask. I turn in the direction of his soul but careful to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah okay as ever. I'm sorry for the trouble i caused."

"It's all right but i like to ask..."Spirit began to say.

"No. i refuse those Question. Besides I am already dieing and i don't have much longer so please me alone. I'll be going home now."

I begin to stand and stop to think where the door is.

_No i have to use sensing magic._

I use the magic and mumble so that no one will here

 _sense the world for a guide of life._ that chant for the spell.

I sigh lets go excalibur.i head for the door and say

"I will go to rest"

**Daddy i know you're alive. It's all her fault.**

 


	7. madness hit

>>>timeskip<<<<

****crystal's pov****

_How do i tell excalibur that am blind for a week? Maybe he won't even notice._

"Excalibur when i open the front door act like i drink okay"

"Why"

"Spirit and Stein are inside. They are looking for answers or that is what their soul tell me"

"Okay this will be funny"

We get to the door and as i begin to unlock it i read that they went to hide somewhere.

"Okay lets do this" i whisper to him.

****Third person****

Crystal walks in and excalibur says.

"Crystal you have been drinking again"

"No i haven't"

"Don't lie i smell it from here"

"So what if i have it doesn't involve you"

"You can't be doing this to you self"

"So what do you care"

***stien's pov***

I holding spirit down he. He wants to teach her.

"look excalibur it's none of your bissness if i drink"

"It is how long have you been drinking"

"2 months"

"Oh fuck no you got to get help your only 16"

"Yeah 16 witch years and thats equivalent to 21 human years"

what is that suppose to means?

"Your wrong thats equalent to 15 human years. Besides how do you get the bottlesyou don't have an ID? "

"I have my ways"

Then they burst in laughter.

"How long did you shits think you would go unnoticed?"

"You tricked us" yelled spirit.

"Well duh it is fuckin funny as hell tho" Says excalibur.

***Crystals pov***

I go to open the fridge and pull out a bottle of vodka and get cups out.

"Crystal you do drink" i hear Stein say.

"As long as excalibur doesn't go into my room it' fine if i drink"

"Oh no this is my house and what are you hiding in you room"

Oh no he is going to go in and see my ...

"CRYSTAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH DRUGS IN YOUR ROOM!!!" i hear excalibur yell.

oh no i got to run

I feel him come out and i begin to walk backward when madness hits me.

****third person*****

Crystal goes up to excalibur with a bottle and grabs him by the neck and hold him against a wall.

She hold his nose so that he couldn't breath and shoves that full, open bottle in his mouth. 

She then screams and drops the bottle and excalibur. She holds her head with her hands

"Excalibur i'm sorry. I didn't mean to"

"No get away from me" he says before he runs to his room

She begins to cry and before spirit and get her she runs to her room.

_what will happen next?_

 


	8. blind?

***spirits pov***

"Stein go to excalibur and i'll go to crystal"

I go to her room and open the door.

"GET OUT PERVERT" she thows a knife but misses me.

she was in her bra and underwear.

"What happened spirit?" i hear stein say.

"She was changing"

"That doesn't matter lets wait."

We didn't wait long when excalibur came out. Then crystal came out in a red, long sleeve crop top with a black short skirt and black boots.

She falls as she comes down the stair.

"Crystal are you blind" Excalibur ask.

"Yes. for a week"

"By the way where are you going?"

"The store we need eggs''

They both leave and kick us out the house and lock the door.

 

 

 

~~ __ ~~ _Soory for the short chapter_


	9. BABY?

****1 week later****

>>>Third person

Crystal walks into the cresent moon class late but holding a baby form of excalibur.

"Stein Do You know where Spirit is?"

"Crystal whats with that baby" Asks stein.

"Don't ask he's stuck like this for a week and i have no clue on how to take care of a baby."

"He's with lord death"

"Okay bye" She says as she leaves to lord death.

She goes and knocks on the door and hears a come in.

"Spirit there you are. How do take care of a baby?"

"Where did that baby come from" Asks lord death.

"It's excalibur."

"How did it happen?" Asks spirit.

"I'll tell lord death later on in private?"

"Well Death can i go to help her for this week?"

"Yes go and I'll call marie to help you"

"Okay lets go" Crystal tells Spirit.

****Flash back****

"Yo crystal what do you want to do" Ask excalibur as they both sit on the couch.

"I figured out a youth spell. can i test it on you?"

"It's better that just sitting here"

"okay "

She says the spell.

"Oh fuck what did i do? How do i take care of a baby?"

I need spirit he probably knows more than me.

***end of flash back***


	10. Parts of life

>>>Spirits pov

"Crystal now that we are at your house go back to school." i say

"Fine and this is excalibur's house not mine" she says noticeably worried.

"Behave Crystal"

"Fine remind me it is my turn to cook dinner." she remarks.

"Okay bye"

"Bye.

>>>Crystal pov at school

I walk into the class and stein says "Spirit has him right?"

"Yup" was all i said as i begin to go take my seat maka says "How can you trust my father?"

"Because i can." i replied.

"HE BETRAYED MY MOTHER'S TRUST! THAT'S WHY I HATE HIM" she yells.

"BE GLAD YOU STILL HAVE A FATHER. HE IS RIGHT THERE WHEN YOU NEED HIM."

"It wouldn't make a difference to me if he was gone." She says calmly.

 _Bitch no be happy he is alive_. i thought.

"BE HAPPY HE IS STILL ALIVE BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WAIT MY FATHER WON'T COME BACK." I say in tears.

I hear "fight!fight" and "oooooh"

"Crystal your father is dead isn't he?" stein asks.

"Yup and i regret what i said to him before it happened"

"What did you tell him" he asks and i begin to cry harder.

"I..I told him that i hate him"

"Crystal i am so sorry."

I begin to wipe away the tears.

"Don't apologize. It's okay at least i have two people with me."

"Two? who?" I here soul, kid and blackstar say together.

"I have excalibur and my boyfriend/fiancé."

"Okay go take a seat"

At this point lord death walks in and announce some news.

"Class as you all know we just go finished preparing death city after the defeat of asura"

 _Fuck it's a party_. i thought.

"So tonight to celebrate we will hold a party"

_It's not that i will go to it._

"If you don't come then you'll get a reaper chop. The only one excused for not coming is Crystal because of excalibur rewinding of um.. time"

_yes i don't have to come._

Then spirit comes in holding excalibur.

"Crystal i'll take him to my house because your house smells like drugs. Also i think you need to stop doing them permanetly."

"It is not my fault that they keep me alive."

"Drugs kill you faster Crystal." Remarks stein then Liz says"Don't go as far as i did"

"Yeah and so can smoking" They both look in shock.

"Besides what do you know about me."

"who raised you after your father's tragety" asked Stein.

"Excalibur because I don't have a mom."

"Everyone has a mom except for kid" says Tsubaki quietly

"I don't have a mother in like the i never saw her ever. I am done with this talk."

"Crystal we need to talk about the dru....." Lord death began to talk when Crystal begins to walk down the stairs next to her seat when she falls.

 _my arm burns_. I look down and see a blade popping out of my elbow down to my wrist.(Like justin's)

"Your a weapon Crystal" Said lord death surprised.

"Should it burn" I ask.

"No" I hear almost all the weapons yell.

The blades go back into my arm leaving a burn mark in its place.

"it stopped hurting."

Excalibur begins to glow and transforms back.

"Oh i'm back. CRYSTAL YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!" he yells as he transforms into a human and begins to chase me.

"No you agreed so it was your choice."

"Get back here"

"nope" I run laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

>>>Lord death's pov

Crystal is being chased around the classroom by excalibur. Excalibur trips and transforms back and is about to fall on the edge of the stairs. Crystal grabs him.

"Crystal you need help about the drugs." i say.

"Can i talk to you in private later today?" She asks nervously. Oh i almost forgot.

"Yes. Oh kids i have bad news Asura had a Daughter. Unfortunately she might want revenge for his death. If you find her kill her without hesitation."

"Okay" says everyone along with crystal still holding excalibur.

"Crystal you can talk to me now okay."

"Yup" she says as she begins to follow me and hands excalibur to spirit.

>>At the death room

"What did you want to talk about" i ask.

"Excalibur and I are cursed by a witch."

"What? How?"

"We are cursed that we are connected together by our souls."

"Crystal that is what partners are."

"I mean that if i get hurt excalibur will feel it or if one of us were to die the other will also die."

"Interesting."

"I was cursed to be able to break it but at the cost of my life."

"I am shocked. you're paler than usual.''

"yup it's part of the curse."

"Oh okay now back to class."

"Okay bye."

>>Going to class

**crystal pov**

_ just when i was going to tell him. Maybe it's for the best. _ i though.

"Crystal we were trying to see which team you will be in." says stein.

"Okay." was what i could say still sort of lost in thought.

"Crystal is welcome to join our group." says Liz.

"Great Crystal you'll be in Maka's group."

"Oh. I just realized that you're weaker than me professor."

"As if. I can beat kid in a fight. What makes you so confident?"

"I can read your soul idiot and it is weaker than mine."

"Then fight me"

"Sure."

**third person**

"GO!!" yells spirit.

Stein tries to hit her but she dodges and hits his gut with a bit of her wavelength.

"How did you?"

"I have secrets"

"It's on"

Stein immediately gets up and is aiming to punch her square in her guts but she dodges and is able to get stien on the ground.

He gets up and is about to hit her with his wavelength but she pulls out a gun and points it at him.

"Where?"

"I said i had secrets."

She kicks him hard enough to get him on the ground and hold a knife to his throat. He hits her with his wavelength.

She gets thrown back but is still on her feet. 

"You are strong." says stein.

"I told you."

Crystal in a flash kicks Stiens side knocking him down and points a gun to his shoulder and shoots the ground next to his shoulder.

"Crystal wins" yells spirit.

"You're really strong Crystal."

"I know i only used 10% of my strength on you."

"YOU HELD BACK."

"Of course because if i used it all you'd be dead within the first few seconds."

Then the bells rings for the end of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

_****_ **Wrote myself into a writers block... NOOOOOOOO WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME**


	13. Chapter 13

decided to finish this on wattpad. ON wattpad it is called asuras secret daughter


End file.
